For You
by Isabelmuch
Summary: It's almost time for her to go...yes, she knows that she will have to tell him. She will have to tell him of her true past-and how it will affect their future. (Based off of the song For You by AZU)


**First off, I would like to apologize very deeply to anyone who is or was following my story Far Away. My fanfiction account is messed up, so it won't let me update that particular story.**

**This will kind of sort of be based off of a summary of a theory of shingeki no kyojin I saw on tumblr a month or two ago. The theory basically said something about time travel and parallel universes. This story will kind of be like that but I can't give too much away, now can I?**

**I'm not gonna lie, this story came to me while I was listening to girls dead monster songs.**

**The overall story is named in honor of the song For You by AZU. Seriously, look up the translation, listen to the song, it's wonderful 3.**

**I'll stop blabbering now. **

* * *

_Some people would say that my life is difficult. I'm sure you think that, don't you? Here I am, fighting Titans, watching people die so often it's become routine._

_I would like to disagree. I would like to tell you that no, my life is wonderful. That I have brave people standing by my side who will lead me out of the darkness._

_But I can't._

_I can't tell you that everything will be okay with me. I can't say that my heart doesn't wrap around my head in fear and worry every time I hear that one word, whispered behind closed doors and delivered somberly under unstable rooftops. _

**_Death._**

_It's a strange thing, don't you think? With it's unpredictable quality. It can be painful or harsh, slow or quick, welcomed or feared._

_What will it be for me?_

* * *

Mikasa climbed out of bed, her eyes blurred by the remains of her fatigue and her muscles stiff from-

What _were_ here muscles so sore from...? There had been no training the past few days due to a "special" court hearing, as Levi had put it (whatever "_special_"meant).

She rolled her eyes as she swung her feet over the edge of the mattress, clutching her head as she did so.

So _that_ was why it felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside.

_It's almost time and you _still_ haven't told him about it_, she smiled mirthlessly to herself and pushed off of the weak bed frame and made her way outside (after putting on some clothes, of course-she couldn't risk running into anyone) and took in a long breath of fresh air, ignoring the pain in her chest and back as she did so.

The teenager tip-toed around the village until she found a nice tree to sit under. Grass cushioned her fall as she plopped down onto the hill and looked around at the sky over the walls.

They would be leaving for an expedition outside the walls in just over five hours, when dawn would break. She would stress then. She would let the weight of the deaths of her friends and comrades rest on her shoulders _then_, but not now. No, not when she was looking at the stars in the sky frozen by neither temperature nor time, but perhaps something else. Perhaps the thing that froze the sky was really more than something you could see or feel or experience.

_I wish I could be free like you,_ she forced her thought from her mind to the bright stars with a small smile.

She could feel her black hair getting wet against the early morning dew of the bright green grass as she readjusted her position.

"Mikasa?" Her eyes widened considerably and her body tensed as she sat up quickly, making her muscles hurt even more than they had been.

_Shit. Good going, Mikasa! While you're at it, do you want to just blurt everything out right now? _She scolded herself and pretended that she didn't feel like punching a hole through the tree that stood closely beside her.

"Mikasa...what are you doing out here?" Armin's familiar voice filled her head once more as the teenager tried standing, only for her arms to fold under the weight and force applied that she hadn't been prepared for. She made two more attempts to stand up, only to be pushed down before she could try again. "Mikasa, are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" she sighed inwardly. She would miss this kind world. It had been so much nicer to her than she could have asked for-"Hey, can you hear me? Hello?"

She waved him off and forced herself up, despite the major protests of her head and muscles.

"I'll be fine."

"O-okay, if you say so..."

_Today,_ she told herself, _I will tell him everything._

That day, she would tell Eren about her past-and what it meant for their future.

* * *

**Ummmm yes, I know it's short. **

**I'm sorry?**

**I haven't had access to my computer for quite some time. **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
